Ungkapan Bunga Seruni Kepada Tanah Air Tercinta
by Kumiko Fukuda
Summary: Pertemuan Indonesia dengan anak itu sebelum hari kemerdekaan, menyadarkannya akan satu hal. Dia masih dihargai. OC Male Indonesia! Selamat Hari Ulang Tahun, Indonesia!


**Ungkapan Bunga Seruni Kepada Tanah Air Tercinta**

**Disclaimer: **Indonesia milikku! Selamanya milikku! *ngamuk* *dihajar TNI*

**Warning: **OC Male Indonesia, OC, typos, dll.

**A/N: **Ini fanfic pertama saya di Hetalia fandom ini, mohon bantuannya, ya? Saya jujur saja tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang Hetalia, tapi karena terinspirasi dari fic **Sepucuk Surat Untuk Indonesia **oleh **Dark Calamity of Princess **saya jadi pengen coba-coba bikin fic untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Indonesia yang ke-67 ini!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

"Enam belas Agustus tahun empat lima, esoknya hari kemerdekaan kita~…" Indonesia rasanya ingin menangis ketika dia mendengar nyanyian seperti itu. Dia menatap gerombolan anak-anak yang sedang tertawa-tawa dan melanjutkan nyanyian tadi. Indonesia terus berjalan menuju perpustakaan umum yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Hari ini tanggal 16 Agustus, keesokan harinya tanggal 17 Agustus, hari kemerdekaan kita. Sesungguhnya, Indonesia diharuskan untuk tetap di Istana Negara, tapi karena kebaikan bos-nya, dia diijinkan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menengok rakyat.

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Indonesia merupakan personifikasi dari negara itu sendiri. Indonesia sendiri tidak keberatan, jujur saja dia tidak ingin diketahui sebagai personifikasi negara. Tapi, ini juga merupakan tanda bahwa inilah sesungguhnya sifat rakyat. Hanya saja, mengapa mereka berubah?

Indonesia duduk di salah satu kursi dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Dia memperhatikan beberapa orang yang duduk, tapi, matanya menangkap satu hal.

"Mas, ada buku tentang sejarah Indonesia, tidak?"

Indonesia menatap anak yang usianya mungkin hanya 9 tahun itu. Petugas yang membantunya menjawab, "Ah, sejarah Indonesia yang mana, Dik? Yang perjuangan rakyat Aceh atau…?"

"Semuanya, Mas!" anak perempuan itu menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Petugas itu terdiam, dia bergegas mencari semua buku yang berisi sejarah Indonesia. Indonesia memperhatikan anak itu yang segera menerima semua tumpukan buku yang disodorkan oleh petugas perpustakaan tersebut.

Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk melihat apakah masih ada tempat duduk kosong dan melihat Indonesia. Dia segera tersenyum lebar dan duduk di seberang meja, "Saya numpang, ya, Kak?"

"Oh, silahkan, silahkan…" Indonesia tersenyum dan memperhatikan anak perempuan itu yang segera mengeluarkan catatan dan pen dan segera membaca buku-buku yang ada. Indonesia tersenyum kembali, dia senang melihat ada anak seperti ini yang peduli terhadap sejarah bangsa, _"Haah… seandainya semua anak juga seperti itu…"_

"Ada apa, Kak?" anak itu bertanya dengan polos kepada Indonesia. Indonesia menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa… Saya hanya penasaran…" Indonesia menatap anak perempuan itu dengan serius, "Kenapa kamu meminjam semua buku sejarah Indonesia?"

"Oooh, itu!" anak itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku ada tugas dari guru saya untuk mencari sejarah-sejarah negara. Oh ya, perkenalkan, nama saya Seruni," dia mengulurkan tangan dan Indonesia menjabatnya, "Doni."

"Kak Doni, Kak Doni pasti tahu lebih banyak tentang sejarah Indonesia, boleh tolong bantu saya mengoreksi ini?" Seruni mengulurkan ringkasannya, "Siapa tahu saya ada banyak yang salah, berhubung saya sangat teledor, ehehe," Indonesia membacanya dengan cermat dan memberikannya kembali, "Sejauh yang saya baca, belum banyak yang salah, hanya saja… Belanda masuk ke Indonesia pada tahun 1596, bukan 1512, tahun 1512 adalah Portugis."

"Ooh begitu, terima kasih, Kak!" Seruni bergegas memperbaiki catatannya. Indonesia hanya terdiam dan melamun, _"Seandainya bangsa Indonesia juga lebih menyukai sejarahnya…"_

"Seruni, saya boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, apa, Kak?" Seruni menoleh ke arah Indonesia.

"Tentang tugasmu ini… bisa kamu jelaskan?" Indonesia jujur saja merasa penasaran tentang tugas Seruni. Seruni tertawa, "Tentu saja, Kak!

"Kemarin, kelas saya diberi tugas oleh Bu Guru untuk mencari informasi selengkap-lengkapnya mengenai Negara. Kita dibebaskan untuk memilih negara mana saja yang ingin kita cari sejarahnya…" Wajah Seruni berubah sedikit sedih.

"Begitu banyak teman-teman saya yang memilih untuk mencari tahu mengenai sejarah negara lain. Ketika saya memberitahu Bu Guru kalau saya akan mencari sejarah tentang Indonesia, banyak yang meremehkan saya.

"'Kamu ingin mencari tahu tentang sejarah negara kita? Untuk apa? Negara kita itu nggak enak dibandingin ama negara lain!' begitu katanya…" Indonesia menjadi sangat sedih dan murung, tapi dia berusaha menegarkan hati dan bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Aku jujur saja sangat sedih mendengar kata-kata itu, Kak. Seandainya Indonesia itu beneran ada," Indonesia tersedak dan menepuk-nepuk dada, "Pasti… Pasti dia akan sedih mendengarnya!" mata Seruni terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika dia mengucapkan hal tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, dia menarik perhatian seluruh orang di perpustakaan.

"Indonesia memang sering dilecehkan!" Indonesia hampir menangis mendengarnya. Dia memang sering dilecehkan orang lain dan bahkan personifikasi negara lain.

"Indonesia memang sering dicaci-maki orang!" setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Seruni. Dia terus melanjutkan, "Indonesia sering dibilang negara yang payah dan menyebalkan!"

Beberapa orang yang menonton menambahkan, "Indonesia sering dibilang kalau produknya tidak bermutu! Indonesia sering dibilang kalau pemerintahannya payah!" Seruni menatap tajam ke arah orang-orang yang berkata seperti itu dan dia melanjutkan,

"Tapi, aku tidak sependapat! Indonesia adalah negara yang makmur dan kaya akan alam! Indonesia adalah negara indah yang saat ini sedang berusaha pulih dari luka lamanya! Indonesia…" Indonesia menangis, tetesan air mata mengalir dari kedua bola matanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, dia meraba sedikit tubuhnya yang sedikit sakit itu. Sebuah luka membusuk yang menjadi simbol bagi bencana lumpur Lapindo itu terasa perih. Banyak orang yang telah menyakiti Indonesia, tapi ada juga yang lain, yang berusaha menyembuhkannya. Indonesia berterima kasih pada mereka yang berusaha menyembuhkannya.

Luka itu menjadi tidak sesakit dulu lagi.

"Indonesia adalah negaraku! Aku adalah bangsanya! Dan aku tidak malu untuk mengakuinya!" Seruni berteriak dengan penuh semangat, "TERIMA KASIH DAN HIDUP INDONESIA!"

* * *

"Ahahaha… maaf, Kak," Seruni menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menatap Indonesia, "Gara-gara aku, kita jadi diusir dari perpustakaan, maaf, ya?"

Indonesia tertawa dan mengusap kepala Seruni, "Tidak apa-apa, Seruni… Justru," mata Indonesia melembut ketika dia melihat senyum lebar yang tulus di wajah Seruni, "Justru aku merasa sangat senang mendengar ada orang yang masih peduli terhadap Indonesia… Terima kasih, Seruni…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak!"

"Umurmu berapa?"

"Saya masih 8 tahun, Kak Doni! Saya baru saja naik kelas 4!" mata Seruni berbinar-binar menatap mata Indonesia yang membulat, _"A-anak ini… jiwa patriotismenya begitu tinggi… dan dia baru saja naik kelas 4!"_

"Cita-citamu jadi apa, Seruni?"

"Saya cita-cita mau jadi guru, Kak! Seperti R. A. Kartini!" Seruni mengungkapkan dengan penuh semangat. Indonesia sekali lagi tertegun, _"Ibu kita, Kartini…"_

"Oh ya, Seruni…"

"Ya, Kak Doni?"

"Besok kamu akan mengikuti upacara bendera, ya?" Indonesia menatap Seruni dengan tenang. Seruni mengerutkan kening dan berkata, "Tentu saja! Kalau saya tidak ikut… ARTINYA SAYA BUKAN WARGA NEGARA INDONESIA, DONG! SAYA INI WARGA NEGARA INDONESIA!"

Indonesia terdiam lagi, dia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai kalau anak ini benar-benar hanya berumur 8 tahun dan baru saja naik kelas 4.

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang… sudah banyak yang dewasa, ya…"

"Eh, kenapa, Kak?" Seruni menelengkan kepalanya. Indonesia menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak… tidak apa-apa, kok… Oh ya, Seruni…"

"Ada apa, Kak?" Seruni menatap polos Indonesia.

"Kamu… tidak takut kalau saya culik atau apa-apain?" Indonesia bertanya.

"Hmm…" Seruni berpikir sejenak, "Enggak! Kalaupun Kak Doni akan menculikpun pasti Kak Doni sudah terkapar di lantai sejak dulu-dulu!"

"Eh?"

"Soalnya aku udah meraih sabuk hitam di karate!"

"…" Indonesia terdiam dalam keheningan, kemudian dia menatap jam tangannya, "Ah! Sudah jam segini! Bosku pasti akan marah!" dia menatap Seruni dan mengusap kepalanya lagi, "Seruni, aku pergi dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa…"

"Oh ya, Seruni," Indonesia berbalik dan bertanya, "Seandainya kamu bertemu Indonesia saat ini, apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?"

Seruni tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Aku akan berkata, 'Indonesia adalah negara yang hebat! Jadi, jangan pedulikan apa kata orang lain, ya? Karena… kita sejujurnya adalah yang menyebabkan kesengsaraanmu, Indonesia… Maafkan kami, ya? Aku juga berjanji akan lebih rajin belajar lagi!'

"Seperti itu, Kak Doni! Eh? Kak Doni?" Seruni menengok ke kanan-kiri, tapi dia tidak menemukan Indonesia. Sedangkan, Indonesia bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras. Dia menatap ke arah Seruni dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Seruni… semoga ucapanmu bisa kupegang…" dan diapun berjalan ke arah Istana Negara.

* * *

"Indonesia?"

"Ya, bos?"

"Yuk, upacara bendera. 'Kan sudah 17 Agustus, hari ini," ucap bosnya dengan lembut dan berwibawa. Indonesia tersentak dan segera bangkit dari kursinya. Dia bergegas pergi untuk mengikuti upacara bendera.

.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Indonesia terharu melihat bendera merah-putih yang berkibar dan suara nyanyian yang mengumandangkan lagu Indonesia Raya. Samar-samar, dapat dia lihat bayangan Seruni, di sekolahnya sedang menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya dengan polos dan bersemangat. Indonesia tersenyum membayangkannya, dia bernyanyi dengan lebih keras dan bersemangat lagi.

"Seruni, terima kasih…"

"Sama-sama, Kak Doni!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Jeng, jeng, jeng! Selesailah fic pertama saya di sini~! Moga-moga readers sekalian suka bacanya, ya? Maaf kalau misalnya banyak sekali typos di sini, ehehehe~.

Dan satu lagi…

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN INDONESIA!


End file.
